


Three Times Cute

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three random fluffy drabbles with Cecil and Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Cute

“How many forks?” Carlos asked, noticing the way Cecil winced a little as he shifted on the couch.

Cecil looked up at the ceiling for a moment, shrugging his shoulders before answering, “six.”

“You sure?”

“It’s just a little stiffness,” Cecil promised him with a smile. He picked up his cane from the floor, the gems turning a bright and happy yellow as he stood up, leaning on it heavily for a brief moment before straightening up, turning to look down at Carlos with raised eyebrows. “You see?”

Carlos smiled, spreading his arms out wide in invitation. “Fine fine! I believe you!” he chuckled. He smiled as Cecil crawled into his lap, pulling him in close, arms around his middle as the other rested his chin on top of his head.

“My darling Carlos,” Cecil cooed.

* * *

Cecil’s cheeks burned a dull red at Carlos’ cooed words. He had been having a warm soak in the tub to deal with the stiffness in his hips when Carlos decided to join him, sitting behind him and spreading his legs to let Cecil sit between them. The scientist then began to use oil to wash Cecil’s hair, combing his fingers through straight black hair. “Carlos…”

“I’m just saying…your hair is amazing too, Cecil.”

“Not as amazing as yours,” he insisted, leaning back against him, careful not to press back too far against his chest. He tilted his head back when he heard a snort, resting the back of his head against Carlos’ shoulder. “You don’t believe me?” he asked with a pout.

“It’s just thick and unmanageable!” Carlos countered.

Cecil reached up, lightly touching the thick locks on Carlos’ head. “I love it,” he insisted, kissing Carlos’ blushing cheek. Carlos laughed and buried his face in Cecil’s neck, making him yelp and squirm happily, “Carlos!” he squealed.

* * *

“Watch me hit that witch with this can of beets.”

“Cecil, please don’t…”

“It’s happening.”

“Cecil!”

“IT’S HAPPENING!”

Carlos watched helplessly as Cecil adjusted his wheelchair’s position before throwing the can of mentioned beets as hard as he could, aiming for the back of a woman’s head. He clapped his hands over his eyes when he heard her shriek in pain, cursing loudly at a cackling Cecil.

“THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU’RE A FILTHY WITCH, SANDERO!” Cecil screamed, finally allowing Carlos to grab the handles of his chair, wheeling him away as fast as he could.

“You’re going to get us banned…”

“She’s an ableist witch!” Cecil hissed.

“I am very much aware, Cecil.”

“Witch…” Cecil snarled.


End file.
